footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 36
Liverpool once again put the pressure back on Manchester City as they returned to the top of the Premier League with an emphatic win over Huddersfield at Anfield. Tottenham boss Mauricio Pochettino said his side were suffering from "stress and fatigue" after they slipped to defeat at home to West Ham in the Premier League. Everton lost ground in the race for seventh place in the Premier League as they were held to a goalless draw by Crystal Palace at Selhurst Park. Cardiff's Premier League survival hopes suffered a major blow after Ryan Babel's stunning strike helped Fulham clinch victory at Craven Cottage. Southampton got the point they needed to secure their Premier League survival as they drew against Bournemouth in an entertaining clash at St Mary's Stadium. Wolves moved four points clear of Watford in the race for seventh place in the Premier League as goals from Raul Jimenez and Diogo Jota helped Nuno Espirito Santo's side earn all three points at Vicarage Road. Chris Hughton thought struggling Brighton had secured their Premier League status but Glenn Murray's late miss against Newcastle means his side must wait at least another week to find out their fate. Leicester inflicted a blow to Arsenal's hopes of qualifying for the Champions League with a dominant victory at the King Power Stadium. Manchester City stand just two victories away from retaining their Premier League title after Sergio Aguero's second-half goal gave them a scrappy victory over Burnley at Turf Moor. A mistake by goalkeeper David de Gea gifted Chelsea an equaliser as Manchester United's hopes of playing in next season's Champions League were dented at Old Trafford. Match Details Friday 26 April 2019 Mané Salah | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,249 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Saturday 27 April 2019 | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 60,043 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = 23,822 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Ward-Prowse Targett | goals2 = Gosling Wilson | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,310 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- | goals2 = Jiménez Jota | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,323 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- | goals2 = Pérez | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,587 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Sunday 28 April 2019 Vardy | goals2 = Maitland-Niles | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,037 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 21,605 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Alonso | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 74,526 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- League table after Match day 36 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football